<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Date with ShuMako &amp; ZeLink by Makira820</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149657">Double Date with ShuMako &amp; ZeLink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820'>Makira820</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Bang Burger Challenge (Persona 5), Character Death, Chocolate, F/M, French Fries, Implied Sexual Content, Milkshakes, Post-Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Akira, Link and Zelda decide to grab a bite to eat at the finest establishment they could find on central street: Big Bang Burger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Date with ShuMako &amp; ZeLink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prologue: Makoto and Akira encounter another pair of lovebirds on a motorcycle while in the Metaverse. They quickly discover both couples have a lot in common - from the well educated, short-haired girlfriend with the amazing badonk to the quiet yet openly supportive boyfriend who favors the "backseat." What do two fine examples of the perfect couple do when they meet one another? They go on a double date, of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh my word! What is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly </span>
  </em>
  <span>aroma?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto and Akira turned around to face Zelda, confused by her question. The only place near them that served food was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Big Bang Burger?" Makoto asked, hoping she was mistaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda's eyes sparkled. "Is that what that is? It smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toh! Hyah!" Link eagerly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hylians were clearly eager to experience the joys of fast food. Akira, on the other hand, was gently shaking his head 'no' so that only Makoto would notice. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Big Bang Burger with a passion. She wasn't too crazy about it either, or any fast food places for that matter, but his distaste came with a side of PTSD. She didn't want to force him to eat at such an establishment, but she also didn't want to disappoint their first </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> couple friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So as a compromise, she leaned towards her boyfriend's ear and whispered something that made his dreadful look light up and his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. He looked at her, surprised that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>would suggest something so sinful, so scandalous, so…</span>
  <em>
    <span>lewd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did they even have the lube for that? The wink she gave him as the thought crossed his mind suggested that everything was already in place. And all he had to do was eat something at Big Bang Burger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To Big Bang Burger we go!" Akira declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...His enthusiasm diminished as they stepped through the automatic doors and a waft of grease and salt hit him in the face. That iconic odor, the signature sizzle of those cursed patties being flipped in the kitchen, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned </span>
  </em>
  <span>look of the cashier eager for some foolish schmuck to request the you-know-what. No. Just no. His libido was gone. It wasn't worth it. He turned around, ready to bolt for the door should he meet opposition. But his girlfriend was faster, stronger too. She spun him back around and whispered in his ear once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>My place. Sis won't be home~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, his sex drive was back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link and Zelda, meanwhile, were in absolute awe of the fast food restaurant. At least 2 dozen variations of burgers adorned the posters scattered throughout the front entrance. Such variety! And that smell! Having lived together in Hateno Village for the last year, neither of them were used to smelling food without simultaneously smelling the horse shit from the stable right outside. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to them. That beef-waft that nearly made Akira puke grabbed them by their avid little Hylian noses and drew them straight to the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to Big Bang Burger, open twenty-four hours a day because there's no day or night in space!" the female employee greeted them. "What can I get for you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link and Zelda were speechless, lost in the riches of this fast food eatery. They clearly did not know how to order or even how to read the menu. Reluctantly, Akira stepped forward to help bridge the language barrier after finalizing his and Makoto's orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Hi. I'll have-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The female employee gasped at the sight of him. "Oh my! Kurusu-kun?! We haven't seen you in a while! Would you like to attempt another Big Bang Burger Chal-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HI, I'LL HAVE A LARGE FRY AND A MEDIUM VANILLA MILKSHAKE. My girlfriend would like a salad with carrot-ginger dressing and a medium green tea." He turned to Link and Zelda who were currently eyeing the menu's various pictures. "...And you guys?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was the first to respond. She excitedly pointed at a picture containing a double-decker cheeseburger with bacon and onion straws, a side of fries and a large chocolate milkshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...She'll have a number 17 combo. Link?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link wasn't looking at the menu. Link was looking at a cardboard cutout on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cutout of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Big Bang Burger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'God damnit, Link! No!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira yelled in his head.</span>
</p>
<p><span>But it was too late. Link looked up at the cashier, pointed at the cutout, and grinned</span> <span>from ear to ear.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm! Hyo! Hyup!" he proudly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was gonna hurl. He really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WE GOT A BIG BANG BURGER CHALLENGER!!!" the female employee yelled back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AW HELL YA!" the fry cook yelled back with equal excitement in his voice. This was sadly the high point of both their days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than a minute, the rest of their food was ready. Unsurprising really, the only thing that needed to be made to order was Zelda's burger, which seemed like a kid's meal in comparison to the huge pile of ground beef sizzling away on the stovetop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll take a few more minutes to prepare </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>burger," the cashier said to Link. "Go ahead and take a seat and we'll bring it out to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was speaking to Link of course because the others had already left the counter. Akira didn't want to be in the presence of that meaty monstrosity and Makoto wanted to make sure Zelda didn't have any problems with the meal she was so enthralled with. As they walked into the dining area with trays in hand, Zelda noticed an absolute boar of a man eating the same burger as the one she ordered. It was most curious because he was eating it with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of a knife and fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Makoto?" Zelda asked as they found their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...H-How exactly does one </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat </span>
  </em>
  <span>a burger?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto raised a brow at her. "...Like a sandwich?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn't help. The princess had never eaten a sandwich either. Her father didn't raise a </span>
  <em>
    <span>peasant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! L-Like a… sandwich. Of course." Zelda said shyly. "...Um, where is my cutlery?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cutlery?" Makoto asked. "There's some plastic ones by the drink station, but normally one would eat a sandwich with their hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was already halfway to the drink station before Makoto finished her sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Oh, of course. With one's </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she said, her face red as she quickly returned to her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again she looked over to the man making an utter mess of his burger. Was she going to look like that? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>slob</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Perhaps it was her fault. She could have just gotten a salad like Makoto, but nooo, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have a burger. What's more, it was paid for by her new friends. It would be even more rude to not eat her food than it would be to lower herself to that uncouth man's level of table manners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She removed her gloves, grabbed the burger, and brought it to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she took a sizable bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'O goddess Hylia…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The savory ground beef with the sharpness of the cheddar, complemented by the smokiness of the bacon and the sweet acidity of the special Big Bang sauce. The onion straws added a satisfying crunch in stark contrast to the softest bread she'd ever eaten. To Lorule with table manners! This epitome of fine cuisine demanded to be consumed. By </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chomp. Chew. Chew. Gulp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chomp. Chew. Chew. Gulp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto watched as Zelda inhaled her burger with gusto. In tandem with her bowl of disappointingly wilted greens, she almost felt as if she should have gotten a burger as well. Zelda's appetite would have her believe it was the best thing she'd ever eaten. Then again, she wondered if Akira would be so inclined to make out with her later if she tasted like the sexy flavor of cheap, greasy beef. Most likely he would still kiss her, but it was probably best to not directly connect their romantic acts to something that brought him nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Akira, he was unenthusiastically dipping his fries in his milkshake, trying to mentally project himself elsewhere. Whereas Link was practically jumping in his seat next to Zelda, Akira was dead inside. The suppressed memory of that long night in the Leblanc bathroom had come back to haunt him. It was just so gross, all of it. He felt gross. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>gross. His appetite was gone. He only kept stirring a single fry in his shake if for no other reason than to distract himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her burger completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda's attention had turned to her fries. She assumed they were to be eaten in a similar fashion. But just to be sure, she glanced over at Akira who she knew had also ordered fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is he doing with his fries?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked over to her boyfriend's tray. His fries were mostly untouched as he kept dunking the same fry into his shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he's just dipping his fries into his milkshake." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto reached over and grabbed one of his fries and dipped it into his milkshake as well before popping it into her mouth. They'd been dating long enough to comfortably share food. Plus, she doubted he had any intention of finishing his fries. She might as well eat them seeing as she had about the same enthusiasm towards her own food. She slid his tray a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's actually quite good," she said as she reached for another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was skeptical. How could these fried, julienned potatoes possibly taste good dipped in... a dessert? Actually, she had no idea what her milkshake actually was. It apparently had milk in it, but why was it brown? Was it this so-called "chocolate" that changed the color? And why was it cold? Truly the people of this world had made many strange culinary innovations. She doubted it could possibly top that masterful burger she just ate, but gave it a try regardless. Copying Makoto, she too dipped a fry and stuck it in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"MMMMM!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she squealed through closed lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You see? It's pretty good, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda didn't answer. She merely grabbed the large milkshake with both hands and brought the straw to her mouth. The look of pure delight spread across her face as she sucked down an entire mouthful of chocolatey goodness. Makoto couldn't help but find her reaction to tasting chocolate for the first time extremely adorable. Although, the myriad of chocolate related questions Zelda asked when she finally came up for air was something she could do without.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Link! LINK! You simply MUST try this!" Zelda said as she tugged on his sleeve and stuck the straw in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Link's attention was drawn elsewhere, specifically on the female employee approaching their table...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...carrying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> burger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Link's and Akira's eyes widened, though for completely opposite reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for the wait!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The female employee set the intestinally devastating burger down in front of them. It's weight was made apparent by the slight tilt of the table as she pushed it over in front of Link. He eyed the burger in a similar fashion he once did to Zelda's rear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for taking the Big Bang Burger Challenge," the employee said. "This is your first time, right? Your starting rank will be Third Mate. Thus, your aim will be… the Comet Burger!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went on to detail the specifics of the challenge, none of which actually reached Link's pointy ears. He just waited for the noise to cease coming from her mouth, as a knightly individual would, so he could surrender to his primal craving for meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, it's time to get the thirty-minute Big Bang Burger Challenge sta-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close enough, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped both sides of the monstrosity before him, lifting it's full weight up off the table and pressing the greasy angus against his relatively small face as he took the biggest bite he could. The taste of course was most agreeable, but when he pulled away, he had realized said bite was hardly even two percent of the size of the overall burger. It'd be cold by the time he was even halfway done with his meal, and that was unacceptable. Such a beauty was meant to be orally annihilated while it was still hot. Clearly this would require a little bit of Hylian imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Zelda had returned her attention to gorging herself with creamy chocolate-covered french fries, Makoto watched Link as he attempted his challenge. She did so alone, as Akira had hurried off to the restroom soon after Link took his first bite. Suddenly she felt a bit guilty, making him endure such torture. Perhaps no amount of sex could make it up to him, but gosh darn it she was gonna try to later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link had taken out a sword to cut his burger into more manageable handfuls. Luckily it looked enough like a toy to avoid many raised eyebrows from the other diners, much to Makoto's relief. She had learned a great deal about their new friends from Zelda. Things like who they were, where they came from, what their world is like, etc. One topic brought up was that Link was a knight in service to the Kingdom of Hyrule. He was the hero chosen to wield the bane of evil, the legendary "Master Sword."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...the very sword he was now using to slice up his burger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough he didn't return to his assault after he was done cutting it. No, instead he got to work arranging the pieces in a straight line all the way to the edge of the table. He then took the strange tablet they shared, the "Sheikah Slate" as Makoto was told, and held it directly in front of him. The row of burger pieces flashed yellow as several chains spread out in every which direction. Evidently they were the only ones who could see this, as one of the chains simply went through another customer as they walked by the table. A mystery for later. Right now Makoto was still trying to figure out what his aim was as he walked around to the opposite side of the table. </span>
</p>
<p><span>He took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking. Even he knew this whole operation was a bit bizarre. Just like the Master Sword, he pulled a hammer</span> <span>seemingly out of thin air, and began to spin around in place. The hammer struck the row of burger pieces, and yet it did not move. Instead it went from yellow to orange until finally red. A red arrow stuck out in the opposite direction, towards the booth, lined up perfectly with where Link was sitting prior. He swung the hammer back over his shoulder, where it promptly vanished, then ran back around the table to the booth. He positioned his mouth right at the edge of the table, the intangible arrow sticking straight through the back of his cranium. The flashing became more and more rapid until…</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CHIwooom!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...and his body went limp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link laid back, his lifeless eyes still open as his neck gave slack and his head bobbed forward. A mix of burger grease and blood dribbled out of his mouth and onto his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH MY GOD, LI-" Makoto began to panic before noticing Zelda was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "ZELDA!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Zelda looked up at Makoto who seemed to be in quite the tizzy. She was too busy slurping her choccy milkshake to actually respond with a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Link! H-He's-…huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, his body became enveloped in a strange blue glow as bubbles surrounded him. The light in his eyes returned and his chest heaved as he inhaled some much needed air after swallowing the burger lodged in his throat. Beside him, a strange green specter appeared, taking a seat at the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is my pleas-… Did you just die while eating???</span>
  </em>
  <span>" the specter asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hello, Mipha," Zelda said while leaning over Link and holding out her milkshake. "Would you like to try some of my chocolate milkshake? It is quite delicious~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha wasn't interested, likely due to her being a ghost and all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda… you must take better care of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Mipha said in a stern voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh goodness, you're right." Zelda took a napkin and began dabbing the front of Link's shirt. "Honestly Link, we're in </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can't be making such a mess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyahaha…" Link laughed, embarrassed by his dribble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha sighed. She looked up to the curious red-eyed girl staring back at her with utter disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>P-Pleasure meeting you…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said with a wave as she disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto had no idea what the hell just happened, but both Link and Zelda seemed happy so… successful double date? Actually, where was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>date? Akira had been gone for quite a while. Maybe it was best that she go check on h-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What'd I miss?" Akira said as he slid back into his seat at the booth with Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you're back," Makoto said. "And not much. Link finished his challenge already. He ate the entire thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" he asked in disbelief. "It's been like 10 minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a… quick eater apparently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll say…" Akira said as he waved down the female employee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had every intention of returning, twenty minutes later at the end of the challenge, that is. That was usually how long these things lasted before the variable idiot threw in the towel. When she got to their table she was speechless. At first she had thought Link to have cheated, checking under the table and everything. Eventually she couldn't deny that he had in fact completed the challenge and absolutely destroyed the previous record time. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied, </span>
  </em>
  <span>far from wishing for a premature death like everyone else</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What kind of monster did Kurusu-kun hang out with?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C-Congratulations on completing this challenge! Since you managed to extinguish the Comet Burger…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused for a moment and thought this through. If this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhuman</span>
  </em>
  <span> being was allowed to come back and take the challenge as many times as he pleases, they would surely face a shortage of beef. Corporate would axe her ass so fast she might as well dust off her resumé right now. This kid had to stay away for the sake of her employment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>in record time, might I add, we've decided to reward you with the highest-ranked certification available here: The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain's Badge!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain. No more challenges await you… please don't come back." And with that she quickly walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'That bitch!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira yelled in his head. She just gave away the badge he had to suffer so much for. He was absolutely done with this place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, are you ready to go?" Makoto asked the other couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded in agreement, though Zelda did look down at her empty glass, perhaps a bit forlorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Would you like another milkshake to-go?" Makoto offered as if reading her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Zelda's face light up truly never did get old. They all picked up their trays and took them to the disposal bin. Stopping once again at the front counter, Makoto ordered two chocolate milkshakes, one for Zelda and one for herself, as well as a coffee one for Link, a decision they'd all surely come to regret later. Makoto turned to her beau and asked what he'd like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do they still have that mint one?" Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did, Makoto ordered it along with the rest of the shakes. She was curious though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why mint?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shyly, Akira gestured towards the bathroom. Suddenly the reason for him no longer being nauseous and the reason for him keeping his face well out of kissing distance became clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh..." Makoto began rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, I should have realized sooner. Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm fine, now at least. We should… probably reschedule that </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, throwing up probably would drive any sexy thoughts out of his head. Though he tried to avoid it, Makoto placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, then whispered in his ear again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever, wherever~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the very same words were Zelda's motto as she and Link were currently snogging up a storm with Link's back pressed firmly against one of the posters on the wall. As the cashier handed Makoto their milkshakes, it became clear that the first milkshake they served Zelda was actually their limited-run dark chocolate milkshake by mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Link would find out that  Zelda was highly susceptible to the aphrodisiac properties of dark chocolate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>